The Lonely Gundam
by The Lonely Gundam
Summary: The name is basicly it. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the Gundam series, Blah Blah Blah.  
  
Unknown to most people Operation M had 7, count 'em 7 Gundams involved with that incident  
that changed the world and made piece, etc. etc.  
  
Well anyway this is that 6th Gundam's story.  
  
The Gundam's name was: The Lonely Gundam. They got his name from while thinking of a proper name for the Gundam. According to   
lengen someone was robbing the place and he yelled out, "I'll kill you with this lone gun, damn it!" All the people in the  
room were shot as they began to celebrate the fact that they had finally found a name for the Gundam. Upon waking up from his  
coma the only surviving scientist went to record the name. It was constructed by some hot-headed red neck scientist wanted to be  
part of the crowd. They paid, captured and raped large groups of scientists to do the job for them.   
  
The pilot they choose for the job was the only living asain on the colony. Before there were a large number of asains living  
in the colony, but they all moved away when one of them was offended by a man who said in a Chinese Restaurant, "Hey I'll take  
an order of Chinese Chicken." Their excuse for leaving was, "There are better opportunities elsewhere." although it was in  
plane sight that the restaurant incident had trigger this "Exodus of the Eastern."   
  
They did not choose him because he was in fact the smartest person on the colony, or because of his outstanding physical   
fitness. They choose him because at birth the dropped him into and room full of TVs set to the Spice channel (They were   
always looking for unique people to do odd jobs and this job seemed definitely odd enough). This fact had horribly disturbed   
him because his parents were too shy to tell him what it was and he did have any friends because his I.Q was just too high and   
he could think of a racial joke 2nd fastest in the universe. The first had died while Singing "The Real Slim Shady" on the  
stage.  
  
His name was Jim. The original name that his parents had given him had been forgotten incredibly fast because when whenever   
they called his name it sounded like they were saying, "Hey Jim" but in fact they were saying some unpronounceable name to the   
local's tong. He was lazy and extremely unwilling to listen to any of the natives "reasoning". He had lived an extremely odd   
life. The most proper name for him would be "loner" (although he formally disagrees by calling himself "an isolated individual"),   
and where ever he had gone he had been alone. To school, to the movies, to a bar, to bed... The reason he remained alone  
was because he was intimidated by other people and if someone directly approached then he would take the large fork from his  
pocket and stab the person.  
  
Everyday he would pull home a somewhat large amount of money (around $800) for his job, as the only one who worked in an  
office successful, and he would move from one bar to another, consuming large amounts of beer and hard liquor, only to wake   
up almost ever morning in a trash can, dumpster, or a prison cell. He had kept a diary, oh, and how wonderful it was because  
he only wrote in it every time he found it (once every 4 or five moths) amongst all the other unidentifiable objects.   
  
End of Prologue  
  
The Lonely Gundam doesn't take kindly to people who don't review or read on.  



	2. The Story Starts...

I do not own any of the Gundam series, Blah Blah Blah  
  
The day before the lauch he had a date with a prositute, and he woke up 4 hours late because the prositute had apprently  
hit him over the head with a beer bottle and jacked all of his money. It was a good thing however, the scientists had also  
procrastinated over when to lauch, so he accually arrived on time.   
  
Upon his lauch he accidently grabbed the female scientist's suit case which had really not suprised him when he opened   
the suitcase to find very many dildos and vibraters inside.   
  
On his long flight he closed his eyes thought about his childhood. He remembered his early girl friend who dumped him when he apprently had  
been jacking off with the picture of a horse. He also remembered when one day a large man had offered him some candy and  
after eating it he could not remember what had happened because he woke up in a dumpster with a large pain in his ass. He  
never found out what had happened. He decieded to stop thinking about his past because when he opened his eyes he had hit is  
partner over the head with a beer bottle and was in the process of stuffing the dead body into a condom.  
  
Before arriving on Earth he decieded to play space cow-boy to ease his pain and accidently ramed into the 7th Gundam's capsule  
(Gundam Mega Melons) and the 7th Gundam swerived and colided with the moon. The pilot was found many years later and he only   
said these words,"Damn space-cowboy wanna-bes.  
  
The previous crash had caused his Gundam capsule to crash into a large mountain side.  
  
Fortionalty for him the Gundam was accually built partly of used forks and used spoons with large deposits of Gundamnium,  
in which the cheap material had fallen apart before the crash.  
  
Slightly wounded he walked toward the city and began his new life where he was no longer the smartest man, but he was   
consider a Ultra-Normal-Man. He was on his way to the hospital, but he saw a nearby steak-house and went over there to  
chew the fat. The entire time he had felt guilty because he wasn't in the hospital having his bones poped back into place,  
but he was having fun watch girls with padding for brests walk around and serve other men food. However, the next morning he  
woke up in a hospital anyway and he no longer felt guilty about anything because he had just saved him self the trouble of  
feeling all that horrrible pain and the walk.  
  
In the city he found a nice girl in which they both had gotten very well "accquianted" until she suddenly opened the  
suitcase in which was full of dildos and vibrators. She left him in the morning because it took an entire night to kick him  
and all of his stuff out of his house. He began to yell out large amounts of profanity at his newly ex-girlfriends house,  
but he had forgot that she lived on a missle silo and his voice had activated the self-destruct system.  
  
He then suddenly remembered his mission and began to walk to the army-surplus factory which advertised,"If you can't blow your  
enemy up with our equipment, you've got a problem." However, he was stopped by a sign that said, "Happy Hour". He then walked  
over to the bar and began to consume a large amount of beer.   
  
After waking up the next day he picked up his supplies and began to leave.   
  
He met up with Quatra and then began to become good friends until Quatra had exposed his homo-sexualty to him. He ran away  
as fast as he could from Quatra while Quatra yelled behind him, "Wait come back, I haven't shown you my room!"  
  
He then destroyed a base by accidently steping on an mine which triggered all the other mines in the base's area. The  
explotion did not touch the base, but it blew up all of the waste disposal systems in the base and all of the base's men  
died, drowning in their own waste.  
  
After his indirect victory he decied to go back into space and celebrate. How ever when he arrived on a space-station he was  
attacked by an escaped "experiment" which had poisoned him and caused him to go into a coma.  
  
When he woke up he walked into the street and saw some boy with a ponytail yelling out,"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
He then deciede to go back to Earth because he reliazed he had forgotten his lucky fork...  
  
The Lonely Gundam doesn't take kindly to people who don't review. 


End file.
